As the online interconnectedness of individuals increases, along with the daily access and use of online networking, the typical individual's digital footprint grows in unison. Oftentimes, one's digital footprint has grown so large as to be near unmanageable. For example, many people forget the many social networking sites and services to which they belong and are equally unsure of which “friends” they are connected to on such networking sites and services. Additionally, due to the ever changing circle of online contacts or “friends,” the typical user has only a limited oversight or knowledge about which “friends” have or have not accessed the various social information the user has posted or presented, or when such access occurred.
Prior to the widespread use of online social media, it was possible for a person to remember when they last spoke to a friend and updated them on the happenings in their life; however, the abundance of online social information has changed that social norm. The lack of knowledge of the social information available to or accessed by a “friend” can create uneasy social interactions. For example, a “friend's” discussion of social information posted to a social networking site can be quite jarring when the poster of the social information has forgotten or is otherwise unaware of the “friend's” access to the social information. However, due to the vast amount of available social information and the speed at which the social information can be consumed, a user may find it quite difficult to keep track of which “friends” are privy to which social information.